List of Coronet Films
This is an alphabetical list of major titles produced by Coronet Films, a leading educational film company from the 1940s through 1990s (when it merged with Phoenix Learning Group, Inc.). The majority of these films were initially available in the 16mm film format. The company started offering VHS videocassette versions in 1979 in addition to films, before making the transition to strictly videos around 1986. For space reasons, only a very select number of independently produced films that Coronet merely distributed, including many TV and British productions acquired for 16mm release within the United States, are included here. One example is a popular series, “World Cultures & Youth”, which was actually produced in Canada, but with some backing by Coronet. Also included are those Centron Corporation titles released when Coronet owned them, although their back catalogue of films made earlier were reissued under the Coronet banner. It was quite common for a film to be re-released as a “2nd edition” with only minor changes in the edit and a different soundtrack, with music and narration styles changed to fit the changing times. This was especially true in the 1970s, when classrooms demanded more stimulating cinematic lectures. Quite often, only the newest edition of a film is available today. Those titles involving more serious edit changes or actual re-filming are listed as separate titles. In most cases, additional information is provided in the “year / copyright date” column. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P R S T U V W X, Y Z See also *Coronet Films *Educational Film *Social guidance film *Travel documentary References * * Catalog of Copyright Entries: Third Series Volume 24, Parts 12-13, Number 1: Motion Pictures and Filmstrips 1970 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/catalogofc19703241213libr * Catalog of Copyright Entries: Third Series Volume 25, Parts 12-13, Number 1: Motion Pictures and Filmstrips 1971 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/catalogofc19713251213libr * Catalog of Copyright Entries: Third Series Volume 27, Parts 12-13, Number 1: Motion Pictures 1973 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/catalogofc19733271213libr * Catalog of Copyright Entries: Third Series Volume 28, Parts 12-13, Number 1: Motion Pictures 1974 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/catalogofcopyrig3281213li * Catalog of Copyright Entries: Third Series Volume 29, Parts 12-13, Number 1: Motion Pictures 1975 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/catalogofcopyrig3291213libr * Catalog of Copyright Entries: Third Series Volume 30, Parts 12-13, Number 1: Motion Pictures 1976 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/1976motionpictur3301213libr * Catalog of Copyright Entries: Third Series Volume 31, Parts 12-13, Number 1: Motion Pictures 1977 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/1977motionpictur3311213libr * Catalog of Copyright Entries: Fourth Series Volume 31, Part 4: Motion Pictures & Filmstrips 1980 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/catalogofcopyrig14libr * Educational Film Guide 1947 H. W. Wilson Company https://archive.org/details/47educationalfilmg00hwwirich * Educational Film Guide 1959 Annual Supplement 1959 H. W. Wilson Company https://archive.org/details/59supeducationalfilm00wilsrich * Motion Pictures 1912-1939 Catalog of Copyright Entries 1951 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/motionpict19121939librrich * Motion Pictures 1940-1949 Catalog of Copyright Entries 1953 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/motionpict19401949librrich * Motion Pictures 1950-1959 Catalog of Copyright Entries 1960 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/motionpict19591960librrich * Motion Pictures 1960-1969 Catalog of Copyright Entries 1971 Library of Congress https://archive.org/details/Motionpict19601969librrich0013 External links *imdb list of titles *Coronet Instructional Films on Worldcat Category:American film studios Category:Documentary film production companies Category:Non-theatrical film production companies Category:Educational films